


Lose inhibition

by Dauntlessbadwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntlessbadwolf/pseuds/Dauntlessbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fissava suo fratello con gli occhi spalancati, indeciso sul da farsi.<br/>Dean, dal canto suo ricambiò lo sguardo perplesso cercando di allontanare da se Castiel, mentre quest’ultimo non riusciva a capire il perché di così tanta fretta.<br/>Quando la testa dell’angelo fece capolino da sotto le coperte Sam sbiancò improvvisamente e Dean ebbe paura di vedere suo fratello svenire da un momento all’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose inhibition

**Titolo:** Lose inhibition  
**Fandom:**  Supernatural  
**Rating:**  Arancione  
**Genere:** Erotico /?/  
**Avvertenze:**  Probabili OOC, Lime  
**Beta:**  BalderMoon  
**Trama _:_**  Sam fissava suo fratello con gli occhi spalancati, indeciso sul da farsi.  
Dean, dal canto suo ricambiò lo sguardo perplesso cercando di allontanare da se Castiel, mentre quest’ultimo non riusciva a capire il perché di così tanta fretta.   
Quando la testa dell’angelo fece capolino da sotto le coperte Sam sbiancò improvvisamente e Dean ebbe paura di vedere suo fratello svenire da un momento all’altro.  
Cas guardò prima Dean e poi Sam non capendo lo scambio di sguardi che i due stavano avendo: che era successo di male?  
**Note:** E’ la mia prima fanfiction su questo tema, non linciatemi ve ne prego, di solito non vado mai oltre baci, non che qui mi sia spinta molto oltre, ma insomma.  
La storia è ispirata a un prompt che ho ricevuto durante il Winter is Coming, evento organizzato dal gruppo We are out for prompt.  
Spero sia di vostro gradimento!  
  
_So do you want to waste some time tonight?_  
Don’t be afraid of tomorrow  
Just take my hand I’ll make you feel so much better tonight  
  
Sam fissava suo fratello con gli occhi spalancati, indeciso sul da farsi.  
Dean, dal canto suo ricambiò lo sguardo perplesso cercando di allontanare da se Castiel, mentre quest’ultimo non riusciva a capire il perché di così tanta fretta.   
Quando la testa dell’angelo fece capolino da sotto le coperte Sam sbiancò improvvisamente e Dean ebbe paura di vedere suo fratello svenire da un momento all’altro.  
Cas guardò prima Dean e poi Sam non capendo lo scambio di sguardi che i due stavano avendo: che era successo di male?  
  
_You’ve got to lose inhibition_  
Romance you ego for a while,  
Come on and give it a try                                                                                       
  
La storia di come  Castiel era entrato nel letto di Dean era strana, quanto curiosa, soprattutto perché era successo tutto così in fretta che nessuno dei due aveva avuto il tempo per rendersi conto di quello che stava realmente accadendo.  
L’angelo, ferito, si era presentato nella sua stanza, in quel sudicio motel, spaventandolo a morte, cosa non facile.  
Dean aveva fatto togliere all’angelo il trench, la giacca e la camicia per poter esaminare meglio la ferita.  
Non sembrava essere grave, ma aveva l’aria di essere abbastanza dolorosa.  
Decise che l’avrebbe curato lui, infondo si occupava sempre delle ferite di Sam e con gli anni aveva guadagnato una certa maestria, quindi perché no?  
Versò sopra al taglio il primo liquore che aveva trovato in stanza per poterla disinfettare e pulire come si deve, per fortuna non c’era niente da ricucire, la ferita era superficiale, così non gli restò altro da fare che prendere il kit del pronto soccorso e fasciarlo. Vide l’angelo strizzare gli occhi e mordersi appena il labbro inferiore, probabilmente doveva aver sentito male.  
Il cacciatore temeva che la ferita non si sarebbe rimarginata da sola come al solito, visto la condizione in cui era. Se fosse stato ferito da una lama angelica sarebbe guarito, lentamente, ma l'avrebbe fatto, ma quel taglio sembrava non aver intenzione di migliorare, anzi.  
Fremeva dalla voglia di sapere cosa gli fosse successo, ma Castiel teneva la bocca chiusa, non gli aveva detto neanche una parola da quando era arrivato.  
Possibile che il suo migliore amico stesse diventando un umano?  
No, era impossibile, Castiel non sarebbe mai potuto diventare un essere umano. Sapeva che gli angeli potevano perdere la propria grazia, ma questo non sarebbe mai potuto succedere a lui!  
Guardò i suoi occhi, erano diventati più lucidi dell’ultima volta che li aveva guardati ed erano diversi da come se li ricordava, come se adesso riuscissero a sentire la stanchezza del suo corpo.  
_Castiel_ aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad rimettersi in piedi.  
_Castiel_ aveva bisogno di _lui_.  
  
_Suddley my eyes are open_  
Everything comes to focus  
  
Il resto degli avvenimenti erano un po’ confusi.  
Dean aveva dato tutta la colpa all’odore dell’alcol, ma sapeva che non era così.  
Si era ritrovato a stringere saldamente una spalla del ragazzo, come se avesse avuto il timore di vederlo volare via, mentre le loro labbra erano incontrate per baciarsi.  
Con molta sorpresa il ragazzo non si era allontanato da lui, anzi, aveva iniziato timidamente a ricambiare l’effusione con la stessa goffaggine di un teenager che da il suo primo bacio.  
La barba di Castiel gli pizzicava la pelle e il cacciatore scoprì di amare quella sensazione. Avrebbe continuato a baciarlo finché la sua pelle non sarebbe diventata rossa e dolorante a forza di strusciarsi contro quella barba.  
Le spalle del ragazzo erano grandi e le sue braccia toniche, non aveva mai notato questi particolari a causa di quell’enorme trench che adesso era stato poggiato sul suo letto. Non glielo avrebbe fatto più mettere, parola di _Dean Winchester._  
Aveva provato a far entrare la sua lingua nella bocca dell’angelo, ma l’aveva sentito scuotersi appena e irrigidirsi, quello doveva essere  il primo bacio che dava in tutta la sua lunga vita. Dean era soddisfatto di sé: era stato il primo bacio di Cas. Era contento che fosse stato lui e non qualcun altro che, magari, avrebbe potuto approfittare della sua inesperienza con i sentimenti umani.  
Subito dopo, però, si ritrovò a pensare quanto fosse stato stupido il suo pensiero e quanto tutta quella situazione fosse da pazzi.  
Castiel era il suo migliore amico, non il suo fidanzato!  
Non doveva baciarlo, non doveva pensare a quanto le sue braccia fossero forti, non doveva pensare a lui e basta.  
Interruppe bruscamente il bacio e subito lo vide cambiare espressione.  
Aveva piegato leggermente la testa su un lato iniziando a guardarlo con quegli occhi che ora sembravano così maledettamente enormi e più lucidi di prima forse a causa dell’eccitazione del momento. Il peso del suo sguardo lo stava schiacciando, lo stava letteralmente uccidendo, così decise di concentrare la sua attenzione altrove.  
Il cacciatore si sforzò di non guardare il corpo dell’amico, ci provò con tutto se stesso, ma ehy!  
Era davanti a lui e nella stanza non c’era qualcos’altro di più interessante da guardare.  
Il tramite di Cas, Jimmy, non era certo un uomo giovanissimo, ma neanche così vecchio come a volte sembrava, sempre a causa dei vestiti da esattore delle tasse.  
Adesso che lo osservava meglio era muscoloso, certo non quanto lui, ma comunque si era tenuto bene negli anni. La pelle era pallida, quell’uomo non doveva amare molto stare fuori, a quanto pare. Sul torso aveva notato qualche cicatrice, probabilmente Jimmy avrebbe avuto tante storie da raccontare su quei segni, gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirle. Allungò una mano, percorrendo con delicatezza la lunghezza di una cicatrice, era più marcata delle altre.  
L’angelo sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, non era stata una sensazione brutta, l’aveva trovata piacevole, la mano del cacciatore era così leggera che sembrava quasi una piuma.  
Lo sguardo di Dean tornò, però, a guardare gli occhi dell’altro.  
Quelli non erano di Jimmy, quelli erano di Castiel, ci avrebbe scommesso la sua anima. Si ritrovò a ringraziare Dio, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua, per aver creato quegli occhi così belli.  
-Dean…hai appena pregato Dio?-  
Gli aveva domandato con così tanta innocenza da sembrare un bambino.  
Doveva immaginarselo che lo avrebbe sentito, gli angeli sentono tutte le preghiere, ma per una volta non gli importò di niente, quegli occhi erano la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto e tutti lo dovevano sapere!  
Lo stavano chiamando, lo stavano pregando di guardarli più da vicino.  
Che Eva si fosse sentita in quel modo davanti alla mela rossa?  
Dean pensò di sì, perché la tentazione era tanta, così tanta che, esattamente come Eva, non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione.  
Si riavvicinò all’angelo.  
Prima assaporò ogni sfumatura di blu presente nei suoi e poi riprese a baciarlo, forse con molta più foga di prima.  
Le mani dalle spalle andarono a infilarsi fra i capelli di Castiel, scompigliandoli, se possibile, ancora di più. Se in un primo momento Cas sembrava essere confuso adesso prese l’iniziativa ed iniziò a muovere le sue mani sotto la maglia del cacciatore, beandosi si ogni singolo centimetro di quel corpo che aveva ricostruito pezzo per pezzo quando lo aveva tirato fuori dall’Inferno. Strinse saldamente le mani sulla vita del cacciatore.  
Dean sentì il ragazzo mugolare qualcosa sulle sue labbra.  
Non poteva fare quel verso, voleva per caso ucciderlo?  
Sentì l’erezione premere contro la stoffa dei pantaloni: _maledetto angelo_ , si ritrovò a pensare, _guarda cosa mi stai facendo_!  
Si staccò a malincuore per riprendere fiato.  
Le guance dell’altro erano diventate rosse, anche lui bisognoso di ossigeno.  
Castiel stava diventando umano e forse lo stava diventando a causa sua, ma per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita decise di pensare solo a se stesso e a quello che diavolo voleva: lui voleva Castiel, lo voleva con tutta la sua anima e non gli importava se stesse perdendo i suoi poteri, anzi, meglio, così sarebbero potuti stare insieme. Non gli importava neanche cosa avesse fra le gambe, donna o uomo a quel punto non gli importava quale fosse l’aspetto del tramite di _Castiel_.  
Si tolse la maglietta con una foga a lui del tutto estranea e strinse a se l’angelo iniziando a baciarlo sul collo mordendolo delicatamente, lasciandogli dei segni rossi che domani sarebbero stati molto visibili.  
Domani avrebbe guardato quei succhiotti con orgoglio, tutti avrebbero saputo che quell’angelo era suo e di nessun altro!  
Sentiva il corpo di Cas tremare, ma non riusciva ad essere più delicato o a fermarsi e i gemiti che Castiel stava facendo non aiutavano quella situazione. Le sue mani si spostarono per tutta la schiena del moro, perdendosi a tastare ogni singola vertebra della sua spina dorsale.  
Si domandò dove potesse essere l’attaccatura delle sue ali, ma sarebbe stata una domanda stupida da porgli, probabilmente neanche le aveva quando stava sulla terra. Toccò un punto in mezzo alle scapole e sentì i gemiti del moro diventare più forti e fu sicuro di aver trovato o l'attaccatura delle ali o una zona erogena  
Continuò a toccare quel punto, prima con dei delicati movimenti circolari, sfiorandogli appena la pelle, poi iniziando ad esercitare una leggera pressione.  
-D-Dean…-  
Lo sentì mormorare fra un gemito e l’altro mentre con le mani tremanti aveva iniziato a slacciargli la cintura dei pantaloni, anche se con scarsi risultati.  
Se Dean avesse potuto bloccare in eterno un momento della sua vita sarebbe stato quello.  
Quel momento era perfetto: c’erano soltanto lui, Castiel e nessun altro: nessun mostro, nessun strano evento biblico da fermare.  
Per una volta si sentiva un ragazzo normale e gli piaceva la sensazione che si provava.  
Entrambi, come se si fossero letti nel pensiero, si alzarono dalle sedie sulle quali si erano sistemati, cercando di non interrompere mai il contatto fra i loro corpi. Anche se a un certo punto furono costretti a staccarsi per riprendere nuovamente fiato.  
Adesso che le loro labbra erano di nuovo unite Dean dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non gettare l’angelo a terra e farselo sul pavimento, ma doveva contenersi, non poteva perdere la testa.  
Una volta vicino al letto si staccò per un attimo dalla bocca di Castiel e si buttò trascinandolo con sé. Rimbalzarono appena al contatto con il materasso, ma dopo appena qualche secondo i loro contatto riprese con più foga di prima.  
Ancora una volta cercò di far entrare la lingua nella bocca del ragazzo e questa volta l’accettò senza protestare. I contatti erano brevi e veloci, il moro non era esperto e gli ci vollero alcuni istanti per imparare i movimenti da seguire. Dean si staccò da lui e subito pensò di aver fatto qualcosa di male, ma poi lo vide avvicinare la fronte alla sua e accennare un sorriso. Il più bel sorriso che l’angelo avesse mai visto.  
-Sei bellissimo, Cas.-  
Aveva sussurrato, come se qualcuno avesse potuto sentirli.  
Cas non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, non gli era mai interessato _accoppiarsi_ con qualcuno e a causa delle varie battaglie non ne aveva mai avuto il tempo, ma con Dean era diverso, era sempre stato tutto diverso con lui e sapeva che la prima volta sarebbe stata con _lui_. Forse il cacciatore avrebbe preferito un corpo più morbido e formoso come quello di una donna, ma anche se fosse stato così non gliela stava facendo pesare, anzi, aveva notato la strana attrazione che l’altro aveva avuto nei confronti della sua barba.  
Tolta finalmente la cintura iniziò a sbottonare i pantaloni di Dean, cercando di ignorare il fatto che gli stesse mordendo un capezzolo e con l’altra mano gli stesse accarezzando l’interno della coscia ormai nuda. Sentiva qualcosa premere con insistenza contro la stoffa dei suoi boxer, faceva male, ma era allo stesso tempo piacevole. La bocca del cacciatore abbandonò la presa sul suo capezzolo e iniziò a posargli dei delicati baci sul ventre fino ad arrivare all’elastico dei boxer.  
 Gli sembrava di morire a causa di tutte quelle scariche che sentiva attraversagli la schiena, quella sarebbe, sicuramente, la morte più piacevole di sempre.  
Le mani di Dean si iniziarono a fargli scivolare via l’unico indumento che gli era rimasto addosso e a lui non restò altro che abbandonarsi a un sonoro gemito di piacere.  
  
_We are all illuminaed_  
Lights are shining  
on our faces  
blinding  
  
Fecero sesso.  
Il cacciatore amava smorzare i gemiti del _suo_ angelo con dei baci.  
Credeva che l’altro avrebbe avuto paura e invece si era affidato completamente a lui.  
Sapeva che era una cosa banale da pensare, ma in quel momento erano diventati come una cosa sola, un unico corpo con una sola mente e fu allora che Dean capì che non avevano solo fatto sesso, avevano fatto l’amore: esattamente come due persone che si amano.  
Lui amava Castiel, lo aveva sempre fatto e adesso quella ne era la prova.  
  
Quella notte Sam non tornò in stanza e Dean ringraziò tutti i santi del Paradiso, se li avesse visti conciati in quel modo, con i vestiti sparsi per tutta la camera gli sarebbe preso un colpo.  
Preferiva aspettare a dire a suo fratello quello che aveva fatto e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai saputo!  
Non sapeva bene cosa ci fosse fra lui e l’altro, ma adesso non era più un semplice rapporto di lavoro, era diventato qualcosa di più.  
  
Aveva dormito bene quella notte, forse per la prima volta dopo anni, era tranquillo, soprattutto perché abbracciato a lui c’era Castiel.  
\- ‘Giorno, Cas.-  
 Aveva mormorato con la voce impastata dal sonno tastando il letto dalla parte dove aveva riposato l’angelo, ma non lo trovò.  
-Cas?-  
 Ripeté ancora e dopo sentì qualcosa toccarlo e si spaventò un po’.  
Spostò le coperte e vide Castiel impegnato ad occuparsi del suo alzabandiera mattutino.  
Ma quando si era alzato?  
E dove aveva imparato a fare quella cosa?!  
-Cosa stai facendo?-  
 Gli chiese leggermente irritato.  
Non aveva voglia di arrabbiarsi appena alzato e quello poi non era certo un buon motivo per farlo.  
L’angelo non disse nulla si limitò a guardarlo tenendo ancora le mani intorno alla sua erezione. Dean capì che l’altro non avrebbe risposto o per lo meno non lo avrebbe fatto in quel momento così si limitò a ricoprirlo e a godersi l’attenzione che Castiel gli stava offrendo quella mattina. Si limitò solo ad allargare le gambe per permettere un migliore accesso all’altro.  
Cavolo!  
Non credeva fosse così bravo, ancora una volta si domandò dove diavolo avesse imparato a muovere la lingua in quel modo!  
Aveva inarcato leggermente la schiena stringendo le lenzuola sotto di sé. Cercò di soffocare tutti i gemiti, ma alcuni gli sfuggirono provocando uno strano suono non proprio virile.  
Le mani di Castiel erano finite sulle sue cosce e rabbrividì al contatto, come faceva ad avere le mani così fredde?!  
Lentamente Cas iniziò ad accarezzargli l’interno coscia e Dean sentì una strana scossa attraversagli la schiena. Non riusciva a sentirsi così bene neanche quando si masturbava!  
L’angelo non aveva un tocco delicato, era un po’ goffo, lo aveva graffiato qualche volta, ma il cacciatore non disse niente, infondo quella era la prima volta per _Castiel_.  
Adesso le mani erano sul suo ventre e iniziò ad accarezzargli i fianchi facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
Sentì il respiro farsi affannoso e una morsa stringergli lo stomaco. Aumentò la stretta sulle lenzuola, ancora poco e le avrebbe strappate.  
Dean era sul punto di venire.  
 Aveva avvertito Cas di togliersi di lì non voleva sporcarlo, anche se l’idea lo eccitò ancora di più.  
_Stupido angelo_ , pensò di nuovo.  
-C-Cas, sto per venire.-  
Disse con voce smorzata ormai rosso in viso.  
I gemiti si erano fatti più forti e aveva alzato di poco il bacino mentre le mani dell’angelo erano ancora strette ai suoi fianchi.  
In quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì  rivelando la figura di Sam.  
I due amanti non si accorsero nella nuova presenza fin quando questa non si schiarì rumorosamente la voce.  
Dean si voltò verso il fratello. Era nel bel mezzo di un orgasmo, come diavolo avrebbe fatto a parlare con Sam?!  
  
  
  
 


End file.
